Flaming Desire
by KookieMonster95
Summary: John Morrison was always known as being a player. He would met girls, take them out on them on a date, fuck them then leave them the next day. But what happens when gets involved with a girl he normally wouldn't go out with? Will be be just another girl or his Flaming Desire?


_**Hey there kittens! Okay so this is my first story. It's about John Morrison being a player/ladies man. And Melina, falling in love with him. I don't wanna spoil anything so you're just gonna have to read to find out what happens**._

* * *

Yawning as he woke up, John Morrison rubbed his eyes as the woman that laid beside him had her arm wrapped across his midsection. It was just another day to John.

He meets a girl.

He takes girl out to dinner.

He haves sex with her.

And leaves the next day.

His normal routine. Surprisingly, he's not a father. But this time, he had a goal. His goal was to find a girl that keeps his interest, a girl that he actually want to be with. To have a relationship with her not just a one night stand.

Sneaking out of the bed quietly, he ripped off the used condom and threw it in the nearest trash can and started to get dressed. Most of his one night stands, if he was still there when the girl he slept with woke up, she would be very clingy and don't want to let him out of her eyesight. Ever since his last encounter, he made sure that NEVER happened again.

Finishing putting on his jeans and black button down shirt, he grabbed a piece of paper and wrote: _Thanks for the night. ;) _

Leaving the note in his spot, he left the room and went outside to his 2013 Black Ford Mustang GT. Once getting in, he decided to met up with his buddies at the café.

_15 minutes later._

Stepping outside of his Mustang, he fixed the collar of his shirt and put on his signature shades. Having a few ladies check him out as he enter the café to me up with Randy and the Miz.

Spotting John quickly, Miz was the first to speak: "Sup John?"

"Got done from getting the P last night." Randy snickered, sipping his coffee.

"You damn right I did." John smirked as he sat down at the table, joining them. "You know Randy, if you weren't married. You could get the P just as much as me."

"I have a wife and a beautiful daughter to take care of." Randy assured. "My wife's "P" is all the P I need."

John rolled his eyes. "Getting the P from the same girl gets boring after a while. You gotta switch up your game." He said smiling. "Like me!"

"Yeah!" Miz jumped in. "Speaking of the P. How was the girl you plowed?"

"Eh." John shrugged. "She was alright. But I had better."

A pretty, light skinned Mexican women with Raven black hair soon came too them with a sticker pad and pen came. "Hello." She said with a small smile, getting their attention. "My name is Melina and I will be your waitress today. Order whenever you're ready."

Stunned by her unsurprisingly beauty, John studied her. She was beautiful. She had a nice body shape, her curves was amazing and her hair resting perfectly on her shoulders and she didn't seem no taller than 5'6. His eyes then wondered to her chest. Noticing her nice round melons. _"I gotta hit that." _He thought to himself.

Noticing that he was staring. Melina asked: "Is everything alright Sir?"

The Miz and Randy looked over at their friend. It took a moment or two to realize that they were talking to him. "Y-yes ma'am." John said stuttering slightly, he never got caught staring at a girl before. Normally when he would stare at a girl, he would analyze her appearance, like he did just now with Melina. "I would like a…." he paused. Looking at the menu once more. "I would like three flapjacks and a cup of coffee."

Jointing it down on her notepad, "Would you boys like anything else?" she asked the Miz and Randy.

"We'll have the same." They both said in union.

She gave a soft smile. "Your order will be ready in about fifteen to twenty minutes." and with that she walked away.

John began to stare at her ass as she walked back into the kitchen, she had a very sexy walk he bit his lip. Imagining what she was like in bed.

Miz noticed John looking at her the way he always would. "You're thinking about hitting that aren't you?"

The long haired brunette male nodded his head. "You know me so well."

"We all do." Randy said rather a little annoyed.

John rubbed his chin. "I just wanna know how she is when she's in bed. She got the boobs, ass" he smirked. "Those curves"

"Well JoMo do yo thang." Miz cheered him on, encouraging his womanizer ways.

Randy shook his head in disappointment, wishing that younger male would change his ways. He knew John had it in him to change but he won't. Asking him not to be a womanizer is like asking a Penguin to fly, it's not gonna work no matter how hard you try.

"Why do you only be with women for sex?" Randy asked.

John sat back in the chair. "I'm experimenting." He explained. "I can't be with simply one woman forever. Eventually, the sex will get boring or she won't give me it when I want it so I'll happily go someone else where I can get it." John took his hand and pushed up his sunglasses so Randy could see his eyes. "You should try it Orton, you might learn a thing or two from me."

"Yeah Orton," Miz said. "You could learn so many things from John. Like how to get women without trying-"

"Like impregnating women I don't even know?" Randy said cutting him off. "Yeah, I'll pass."

"For your information…" John said, putting his index finger up. "I have never got a women pregnant. I wear a condom. I make sure of that."

Melina came back with their food on a tray. John saw her and began to observe her once more as she began to place the food in front of them.

"Thank you Ms." Randy said smiling as his good was placed in front of him.

"No problem." Melina smiled as she finished putting the food in front of them. "Enjoy your meal."

"Thank you." John said, finally smiling as well. Melina noticed that he looked very good looking. His hair was shoulder length and his smile was out of this world, he had the most amazing smile she have ever seen. "You're very beautiful my darling." John winked behind his shades.

Blushing softly, Melina twirled her finger in her hair in little circles. "T-thank you."

John smirked inwardly, people always said he had a way with words. "I'm guessing you never heard that before?"

"No. Not at all." She admitted a little sadly.

"Yup he's got her…." Miz whispered.

"Well you are the most beautiful I've ever seen." He gleamed.

Melina were gonna say again but then her manager called her. "Oh, I'm sorry but I gotta get back to work." She gave John a small smile. "Enjoy your meal." and with that, she walked away.

John smirked as he watched her and made up his new goal of the month.

_Goal of the month: Have sex with Melina._

* * *

_**So what do you guys think? Is it a great start so far?**  
_

_**Reviews are welcome. No flames. Please.**_


End file.
